A Jewel
by LadyoftheLake40
Summary: The Urameshi Team has to figure out why a group of thieves stole Koenma's pacifier and more importantly, why they stop the jewel that can transform a half demon into a full demon or a full human. WHy are the thieves working with the Urameshi Team?
1. Default Chapter

A Jewel By: LadyoftheLake40 & Flamingo  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own YYH, but the rest are of our creation. Author's Note: Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
Chapter 1: The Jewel and the Carrot  
  
Outside the palace of the Dead, four figures separated from the shadows. Two went up the wall, one to a tunnel that led underneath the castle, and the fourth was forced to "Keep watch." Over the groups walkie talkies the watcher complained, "Guys why does Battery get stuck with watching."  
  
"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person," asked a male voice over the walkie talkie.  
  
"Will you all be quiet, we are breaking in here. Keep your mouths shut, especially you Letcher and Battery."  
  
The walkie talkies silenced and all of the people continued on their separate missions.  
  
+++  
  
A boy and girl sneak through the main entrance of the palace. The normally busy office space of the palace was quiet for the moment. All of the ogres had gone home hours ago to have some sleep. The Urameshi Team had just completed a successful mission, so they had a few moments of rest until the next crisis. That made breaking in even easier.  
  
The boy held a rope that was tied to a girl climbing into the air duke. The girl in the air duke crawled through the maze, trying to find the correct opening. 'Five more to the right, then three to the left, and then I'm there.' The girl couldn't help her heart from pounding; this was the best part of the robbery. It would definitely be hilarious. Reaching her destination, she pried open the door.  
  
"Letcher I'm here get ready," she said into her headphone.  
  
Static answered until a boys voice came over it, a lot louder than needed, "Okay Rouge, I'm ready for you," there was a pause. "By the way what does Letcher mean anyways?"  
  
Removing the speaker from her ear she braced herself, and then jumped through the opening. Her descent was quickly stopped by the rope attached to her waist; she slowly began to descend again. As she began to descend to her destination a strange tune came its way into her mind. Quietly she started to hum the theme to "Mission Impossible." Finally, she reached her destination, slowly and quietly she un-hooked herself form the rope that had held her up. Her eyes came to rest on a small crib that held her prize. Rouge walked towards the crib like a wolf, stalking its prey and the smirk never left her face. She looked into the crib to see a toddler sleeping soundly. Rouge reached into the crib with one hand and the other was reaching towards her belt.  
  
"Finally, I'll get that annoying pacifier from you," Rouge whispered aloud.  
  
She grasped her hands lightly on the pacifier and slowly moving the object in her hand to the child's face. Pausing for a moment longer she finally grabbed the pacifier, holding her breath, she expected him to make a noise, but it never came. Rogue crawled silently back to the rope and ascended back into the ceiling, humming a certain them all of the way. The child shifted in its crib, sucking on a carrot instead of his precious pacifier.  
  
+++  
  
Using the shadows as her friend, Fox Child, a graceful, cunning girl descended to the most precious vault in all of the worlds. Opening the vault she could see all of the lasers along the floor, deciding to go up the wall, Fox Child began the long process. Finally reaching the center of the room, where the treasure lay, she slowly descended using the rope as security. Her long hair nearly toughed a laser, but she was quick to catch it. She was within reaching distance of the treasure, she was about to grab it when CRASH. Fox Child nearly fell into the lasers as she saw Battery tumble down the stairs and pass through the maze of laser without touching any.  
  
Battery stood up and brushed herself off, "Hey, Fox Child, why are you hanging from the ceiling?"  
  
She couldn't answer; she just looked in shock and wonder as to why the girl in front of her had survived so long. Battery quickly got distracted by the jewel that Fox Child was above. Picking it up and holding it up triumphantly she asked, "Is this what you wanted?"  
  
Fox Child's desire to yell at Battery was cut off, when Battery took a step too close to a laser. In lighting speed, Fox Child pushed Battery out of the way, but couldn't stop herself from hitting the lasers herself. Alarms sounded throughout the palace, giving away their location.  
  
"Ooh. Look what you did."  
  
"Shut up and run Battery," said Fox Child as she grabbed her arm, struggling to dodge all of the new obstacles in her way.  
  
Ten stories up and several now unconscious ogres later, Fox Child and Battery made it to the forest. Rogue and Letcher were waiting for them.  
  
"What happened," asked Letcher?  
  
"Fox set off the alarms," answered Battery. "What, you, be glad that you are needed or you would be dead."  
  
"Why are you blaming me, all I did was take a step back, then you freaked out."  
  
Rogue had to hold Fox Child back as they all made their way, not so quietly, to escape to the human world. 


	2. Ch 2: Sanctuary

Chapter 2: Sanctuary  
  
'The bed, the warm comfy bed, nothing can ruin this feeling,' thought Yusuke. But that dream was quickly ruined when his mother walked into the room.  
  
"Yusuke, get your butt up and go to school."  
  
Yusuke groaned in response and rolled over, which he quickly regretted when his mother threw his book bag at his head. The next moments were a blur until he magically appeared outside of his apartment.  
  
"Fine then, I'll go to school. I felt like running anyways."  
  
Once Yusuke arrived there was a big commotion occurring around a small group. He found Kuwabara and Kikyo.  
  
"What's the deal," he asked.  
  
"Some new girls just arrived. They are from America, everyone is freaking out," answered Kuwabara.  
  
"What about the guy? Anyways two of them are not on the good side of the teachers," said Kikyo.  
  
"What not wearing the uniforms?"  
  
"Even worse, the girls are wearing pants."  
  
Yusuke was quickly distracted when he finally saw the group. The guy was tall, had brown hair with a blond streak and brown eyes. He could tell that Kikyo needed extra protection, but hopefully not from him. Kikyo and him have been talking about being friends again; they were more brother and sister than anything else. The other two girls that got Yusuke's attention were the other two girls. One had copper curly hair, with a green streak of hair. She seemed very graceful and proper but the fact that she wore jeans, anklet boots, a black tank, and a necklace made her a rebel.  
  
The one that he really liked was the girl with black hair; she was very unique with her tanned brown skin, and the cat eyes. She also wore jeans and a shirt. When her eyes locked on his, he couldn't help but blush.  
  
"What do you think you two are doing," asked a teacher who had seen the crowd from the teachers lounge.  
  
"Going to our first day of school," answered the girl in the skirt.  
  
"That's not what he meant. He was talking about Antilia and Aya's clothes," commented the boy while he was writing down names of the girls around him.  
  
"Why are you wearing pants?"  
  
"Because Aquim is a pervert," answered the one who Aquim had pointed out as Antilia, the curly haired one.  
  
"Hey, I am right here you know."  
  
"And what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Writing notes."  
  
"Writing a list of girls skirts you want to look up you mean."  
  
"Yes, I mean no."  
  
The teacher stopped the ganging up on Aquim, "Why do you not have your uniforms."  
  
The girl that Yusuke had been looking at, Aya, spoke up first, "They were burned in a fire."  
  
"Very well then, go to class."  
  
As the students dispersed to class, Aquim went ahead to get better acquainted with his fellow students, all of them female, while the three girls strolled behind.  
  
"Aya, Antilia, why did you say your uniforms were in a fire," asked Alana.  
  
"Because they will be when we get home," answered Antilia.  
  
+++  
  
Class was of course boring, so Yusuke just hid in his usual spot on the roof. He started to fall asleep when a voice yelled into his ears, "Yusuke Urameshi, wake up."  
  
Yusuke jumped ten feet in the air until he realized that it was Koenma in his teenage form, but something was different. It was then Yusuke realized, "Hey, what happened to your pacifier, pacifier breath."  
  
"That's why I am here, it was stolen."  
  
"Stolen, why? It's not like it is worth anything."  
  
"It's mine so it makes it special."  
  
Botan who had been floating behind Koenma finally spoke up, "Sir you are aware that there was something a little more important that was stolen."  
  
"What, oh yes the jewel."  
  
"What jewel?"  
  
"This jewel was in the most secure vault of the palace, even more secure that the one that Kurama and Hiei broke into. No one was aware people broke in until the last instant when someone tripped up. But the jewel they stole is very powerful it has the ability to transform a half demon into a full demon or human."  
  
"So you want me and the gang to get it back."  
  
"Yes, but more importantly my pacifier."  
  
"Sir, the jewel can cause havoc," said Botan.  
  
"Well I will cause havoc if I don't get my pacifier back."  
  
+++  
  
Slowly Koenma and Botan started to disappear in front of Yusuke; he turned around and gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Now I just have to tell Keiko and the others about the stuff Koenma was complaining about."  
  
Yet in his mind Yusuke was thinking of cheering the person who took Koenma's pacifier.  
  
"Stupid baby, always complaining to me."  
  
Taking his place by the wall and sat down, all the while he was cursing about Koenma and what Keiko was going to say about it. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Kuwabara, "Hey Urameshi, what are you talking about."  
  
"Koenma gave us new orders, stupid baby always wanting something from me."  
  
Kuwabara just gave Yusuke a weird look as he continued to bad mouth Koenma. Then a sudden shout of a female voice and a loud bang from the door, "Stupid old man, who does he think he is," yelled out Aya.  
  
"It is their rules I guess, we are suppose to follow them, yet what do they know," Antilia said while trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"Well we have some planning to do about.."  
  
Just then the girls noticed the two boys standing right in front of them.  
  
"Um.Hi ladies," Kuwabara said.  
  
All Yusuke could do was stare at them, there was something strange about them.  
  
"What are you guys doing up here?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Um.Um.. Uh.I think we took a wrong turn.yeah," answered Aya. (Sweat Drop)  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yusuke yelled, "And you just ended up here, that's very funny," he said while eyeing the girls with a suspicious look.  
  
"We were looking for the restroom," Antilia said too quickly for Yusuke.  
  
He was really getting irritated with the girls. 'There was something funny about them and I'm going to find out!' Just as Yusuke was about to yell at the girls, another voice came from the door, "Kuwabara! What are you going here?" said Alana.  
  
"Hey it's you but..." Before Kuwabara could finish his statement he was interrupted by a sound.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Kuwabara held his right side of his face, about to cry. Yusuke just looked at the girl that just hit Kuwabara (Sweat Drop).  
  
Aya and Antilia looked at each other then at Alana then back at each other. They saw Alana with a proud look on her face while she was smacking her hands together. They both shrugged then decided it was a good idea to run, so they grabbed Alana by her shoulder and started to run. Finally Yusuke came back to reality, he looked at his friend and then at the door.  
  
"Okay that's it, you girls are going to get it."  
  
Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara and started to run after the girls. Aya, Antilia, and Alana ran into their next class, quickly apologizing to the teacher about being late and sat down. Aya looked out the door and saw Yusuke out there with Kuwabara behind him. Aya whispered to Antilia to look outside. Both girls started laugh and Antilia took out a sheet of paper and wrote something on it. She held it up for the boys to see. Both Aya and Antilia fell out of their seats laughing. Yusuke was about to kill someone as he read the paper over and over again. 'Sanctuary!' 


	3. Ch3: The Plans

Disclaimer: We do not own YYH  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. Note to Jennifred this is not a Inu-Yasha crossover. We got the idea of the jewel from Inu-Yasha, but besides the jewel the story is very different. Anyways, thank you all for the advice and support please continue to review.  
  
Ch. 3: The Plans  
  
"I can't believe those girls, taunt me with that sign," yelled Yusuke.  
  
"You have to admit it was funny," stated Kuwabara.  
  
"Not as funny as that prep slapping you, looked liked it hurt," Yusuke shot back.  
  
The two punks were content in their anger and continued to head for Genkai's Shrine. Botan had told Kurama, the fox spirit turned human, and Hiei, the fire demon, about the mission and told them to meet at the shrine. They both stood on the steps a few yards ahead of Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"What are you two upset about ningens," asked Hiei without adverting his attention from the surroundings of the shrine.  
  
"Two girls made fun of Yusuke, so now he thinks their demons."  
  
"Yeah, well the prep slapped you to the point of crying," commented Yusuke.  
  
"Ha, always knew you were weak, but not that weak," said Hiei.  
  
"Shorty I have had a really bad day, so I am in the mood to hurt someone."  
  
"Don't be stupid, you can never hurt me."  
  
For a few minutes Kurama and Yusuke watched as Kuwabara chased the small Hiei around, falling constantly.  
  
"We should go over the aspects of the mission," said Kurama, finally annoyed with seeing that human fall from all of Hiei's demon tricks.  
  
"Good idea Kurama but that means no more playing children," mocked Yusuke.  
  
Hiei took his place by Kurama and Kuwabara stumbled up the stairs behind them.  
  
+++  
  
"Alana, spill it, how do you know that guy," asked Aya.  
  
"Know him, I don't know him."  
  
"Fine, well anyways."  
  
"Because if I did know him I would do exactly what I did. He made me love him, and then he leaves and sends a letter about finding someone else. That stupid idiotic Kuwabara, I hate him."  
  
"Thought you didn't know him," taunted Aquim.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I don't."  
  
(Sweat drop)  
  
"Guys we have a problem, the boys Aya and I meet on the roof had a strong spirit energy. That one with the greased hair was suspicious," said Antilia.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I suggest we test them, see what we are up against and possibly see if we could make a deal."  
  
"How are we gonna do this?"  
  
+++  
  
"Those two girls were weird. Especially the one with the green streak of hair, I think she was Antilia. She had the same spiritual energy as Hiei, I believe she's demon," said Yusuke.  
  
"Bet they are the thieves we're after," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Baka ningen, of course they are," said Hiei.  
  
"Why I'm gonna."  
  
"Children we should be formulating a plan, not fighting."  
  
"Yusuke is correct, there must be a reason why they stole the jewel.and the pacifier," stated Kurama.  
  
"Well the pacifier is easy, all of us had thought about doing it. It was just a matter of who."  
  
+++  
  
"Can't believe you got the pacifier," said Aquim, "Antilia and you wanted it for some reason."  
  
"Revenge," they said in unison. Antilia's attention was taken away from Aya's retelling of how she won the pacifier by rock, paper, scissors. She felt a new presence enter their area, she was reaching for her sai until she realized whom it was. She sat down finally relaxed and stated, "Aya, your little sis is here."  
  
"What how did she find us?"  
  
"That is so cute, she looks up to you," said Alana.  
  
"It's not cute, it's annoying."  
  
+++  
  
"Guess I should use my demon compass to find out thieves. Ready?"  
  
"Of course detective," stated Hiei.  
  
"Good to hear," said Yusuke as he turned on his compass. It started to spin around wildly, but it always stayed in the direction of the forest.  
  
"What the."  
  
+++  
  
"Ashten, get out here."  
  
A girl about the age of fourteen slowly walked out from behind a tree. Her hair was in braids, she looked more like Alana's sister, but was actually Aya's stepsister.  
  
"Let me hang out with you guys. Hello Aquim," Ashten said as she blushed at him. Aquim smirked at her. He believed that all of the girls loved him.  
  
"You're a lecher, you know that," said Aya.  
  
"What does lecher mean," asked Aquim in frustration of still not knowing what it meant after this length of time.  
  
"Look it up. Now Ashten go away we're doing something that is above your comprehension."  
  
"Aya get over here," said Antilia.  
  
Stepping away from the group, Aya asked, "What?"  
  
"The detective and his friends are trying to track us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They are linking me to my demon powers.I have an idea. They are skilled, we should see if we can use them to our advantage."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Yes, here's the plan, we need diversions," she said as she pointed to Ashten and Alana. "They shall play the damsels in distress."  
  
"Perfect. Hey, Alana, Ashten, wanna have some fun."  
  
+++  
  
"Look, the congress finally stopped," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Good now where are they coming."  
  
"Help, someone help us?"  
  
The boys ran to the voices. Two girls ran towards them, one collided into Kuwabara and the other stop short of colliding with Hiei.  
  
"Alana, what are you screaming about," asked Kuwabara when he realized who he was holding.  
  
"Demons, they're trying to take me. They say I am a priestess or something. That I can use some jewel. Please help."  
  
"Yeah," said the other girl.  
  
"Who are you," asked Hiei.  
  
"I'm Ashten."  
  
"Are you a priestess too," asked Yusuke.  
  
"Priestess, no, we were just hanging out when we were attacked, so we ran."  
  
"Do you know where these evil demons are my beautiful lady," asked Kuwabara trying to act like a tough guy for Alana.  
  
"Yeah this way."  
  
The two girls led the boys to their "test," but what no one knew was that a few demons had the same idea. 


	4. Ch4: A Failed Test

Author's Note: "Wow, Chapter 4 is finally written." (LadyoftheLake40 kisses Flamingo on the forehead.) Looking shocked Flamingo asks, "What was that for?" "For writing the chapter, there are about 4 more chapter written and practically ready to post. Oh, before I forget another writer has joined this story, her name is SnowDucky. Her premiere chapter will be up shortly." "Exactly. Can I say the disclaimer?" "Sure, and here's a cookie for finally finishing the chapter." "Goody, well anyways, we don't own YYH, if we did, we would have released more episodes and I would have Yusuke, LadyoftheLake40 would have Kurama, and SnowDucky would have Hiei. Well enjoy." (Walks off eating cookie and LadyoftheLake40 post the chapter.)  
  
Ch. 4: A Failed Test +++ "Well, I think you are both wrong." Said Aquim. "What are you talking you pervert?" Aya said "Don't you care, we could of set them into a trap, my poor innocent little sister and your little sister, don't you even care about them Aya!" he yelled "Will the stupid lecherous please shut up or I will make you shut up." Antila asked calm. "B.but I was just thinking about my sister and Ashten." He wined. "This is a perfect plan, why do you ask because we get to try out Koenma new pets." Aya said. "Here is another question, why do you hate Koenma so much or the sprit world." He asked. "That is enough of your stupid question lecherous freak, we stick to the plan and Aya you will be the one that will start the little test we have set up for them." Antila said.  
  
(Meanwhile) Are you sure were heading towards the right place," Kuwabara asked. The little group of people was running towards the central park. "Of course do you think that we are that lost?" Alana yelled "Look they were over there, come on hurry up." Ashten yelled at the group. "Well were are they, I don't see anything." Yusuke asked. "They may be trying for the element of surprise." Kurama added. "Well I highly doubt that it would work because we are waiting for them." Hiei said.  
  
(Up in a tree) "Ok it time for the plan, Aya are you ready." Antila whispered. "You know I am, Aquim you watch my back, you hear me." "Oh no problem with that Aya," Aquim said while eyeing her up and down.  
  
(Back to group) "I think that this is a waste of time." Kuwabara said. "Well if you just give it tim."Alana started to say' "Well, well, well look at we found." A shadow said. "Oh my god Alana those are real demons, this was not part of the plan." Ashten said worriedly. "What do YOU MEAN PLAN," Yusuke yelled. "Well. what she meant was umm, well okay this wasn't our idea." Alana began to say. "I think that we'll have to wait for this little conversion to continue." Kurama added. The five demons surround the little group. The smell of blood was strong in the air. "You just save us a lot of time, our master is looking for the little puppy over there. So why don't you be all good little puppies and hand the little bitch over or suffer the consequence." The leader of the five demons said. "Well for your information none of us are puppies and I think that you should be insulted by that comment Kurama?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Forget the small talk, boys get them." The leader said. Just before the little group could comprehend what happened the demons attack. A man in a long black trench coat stood there in the shadows watching intently. Hiei quickly jump out of way of the demons not really caring about what they were doing, but what interested him even more is why they would want this simple pathetic human. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the demon behind him. "What the hell is going on here?" He said as the demon attack him. With the quick reflexes he dodge the attack. He pulled out his sword and swiftly cut through the pathetic demon. Two perfectly sliced pieces of the demons fell to the ground. Black liquid clung to Hiei's sword and onto the ground were the halves lay. The others stop and looked at what had happen. "You little brats that was my brother that you just killed" one of the demons said. With a new force behind them, the demons attack with all the force they had in them. It took the small little group by surprise. Like magic the demons split them selves into two. The leader of the demons just looked at the little battle that was going on. "These are not normal demons, they're to fast." Yusuke yelled out to the others. He dodged the demons attack the best he could. The leader of the demons stalked towards the two girls. Ashten and Alana just looked in horror as the tall ugly thing looked at them. His body was lean with spikes coming out of his shoulders; his hands were more like claws, blood stained them from his previous kills. "Stay away from us you. you ugly thing.." Those were the only words Ashten was able to get out. Alana looked like she was going to past out. They both clung on to each other for their lives. (Meanwhile up in a tree) Three figures stood there in the shadows. They were laughing at the poor antics of the so-called warriors. Kuwabara was on his butt trying to get out of the demons grasp, while Yusuke was just trying to get the demon off his incompetent friend. Hiei and Kurama were busy trying to get to the girls who look like they were going to past out. It was to funny for Aya, Antila, and Aquim, until Aquim notices the two girls in danger. "OHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMYYYYYY GGGGGOOOODDDDDDD, weleftthegirlsdowntheremysisterandyoursisterAya!" before the two girls could ask Aquim to repeat himself he was gone to help the girls. "Well I think its time that we help the fools of Koenma." Antila said to Aya as they jump down to deal with the demons. Unlike the group of boys, the girls knew the secret that would kill these demons, for they had hunted the creatures for a long time. "Get away from my sister you." Aquim yelled as he drew out his weapon ready to strike the demon leader. Yet like the moron he was he did not notice the barrier that surround the girls and the demon lord. "You fool can't you even detect a simple barrier such as that one." Said a voice from behind him. "Listen to me shorty don't tell me what to do or anything." He yelled at Hiei. Hiei just gave him a look and rolled his eyes. "Aquim help us, or someone help us." The girls screamed together. "Shut up, I just want this," The demon reached for her neck, "well see that wasn't so hard." He held a jewel in his hands. "Hey ugly that was mine, give it back to me." Alana yelled, fuming with anger 'Antila will kill me if I lose that jewel, wait a minute why is it turning red.' Alana thought. "Don't waste my tim." before he could finish a fist connected with his jaw. "Well, well I think you need to play with someone your own size" Antila continue, "Alana get that damn jewel, Aya get your ass over here, stop messing around with them, Aquim the barriers down, now get those two out of here, nothing ever goes right around here, nothing, nothing, stupid, stupid people, nothing." She was very frustrated at what was going on here. The demon leader just lay there stunned that the young female passed through his barrier and was able to strike him without him not even sensing it. His claws lay on his jaw that was still in pain. His eyes showed his surprised 'Who the hell is she.' The demon leader quickly sat up and glared at her, he leaped towards her, swinging his deadly claws at her. The battle began, two powerful creatures going head to head. "I have waited too long for this, and no little stupid demon will stop me from doing what I need to DO!" Antila yelled. She pulled her sai out ready for action, slicing his hand as his claws came towards her. Twisting her body around she kicked him in the lower back sending him flying towards the tree. Alana was busy chasing after the jewel, which was rolling away from her. Ashten was following her. Just as Alana got her hands on the jewel, a demon grabbed it. "Noo, that's mine." Alana yelled. Pouting everything was going so wrong for her, and she was worried what Antila would say to her for not protecting the jewel. The demon with the jewel yelled something and all of the demons started to follow him. "Hey where do they think there going," Yusuke yelled. "It seems that they got what they wanted." Kurama said. "It seems like it." Hiei added "Aya! Get that damn jewel from him." Antila yelled. "Ok, Ok I'm going," she was even though she was busy beating a demon senseless. She jumped in the demons way and hit as hard as she could on its face, blood spilled from his lip as her fist made contact. The jewel fell out of his grasp and went flying down a hill. "Hiei, Koenma needs the jewel back go get real fast," yelled Yusuke. Hiei looked at him and rolled his eyes the others were busy trying to hold back the demons. Using his speed Hiei quickly grabbed the jewel in mid- air, only to be tackled by Aya. "Give me that damn jewel, short stuff." She yelled ay Hiei. They both went tumbling down the hill. Hiei lost his grip on the jewel, while he was trying to get Aya off him and stop himself from rolling. They finally stopped and untangled themselves from each other; catching their breath they notice everyone yelling at them. A few feet away the jewel was in the hands in the demon leader. Both Hiei and Aya stood up quickly, yet something happened, Hiei had a fist was connect to his face spending his flying back with so much force. All he could register in his mind was the young women that had just hit him. Aquim grabbed Ashten and Alana and stared running followed by Antila and the rest of the gang a good deal behind them. The other demons followed. Aya pulled out her daggers, throwing them at the demon that had the jewel, a huge burst of energy emitted for from the dagger, blowing the leader into pieces. Body parts flew everywhere. "Stupid demon though he could be a match for me, yeah right." Aya said in her voice of superiority. She took a hold of the jewel, but the jewel did not turn back to the normal color. "Yeah, Aya got the jewel back." Alana said. Just as Aya was about to show the jewel to everyone, Antila tackled her. Aya just looked at Antila giving her a bewildered look. She grabbed the jewel from Aya, the jewel turned quickly back to its normal color. "Well we're out of here, Aya shall we make are escape." Antila looked down to see her friend rubbing her lower back in pain. "That hurt you numbnut." Aya winced in pain as she got up. "Hey you guys, you need to come with us." Kuwabara said to the other group. Antila looked at her team as they looked at her. "Well, you see we can't stay so we bid you a farewell."(Sweat drop) Antila said. "Bye bye." Aya added then they all took off. Aya was dragging her sister and so was Aquim and Antila was behind them watching the other group following them. "Who the hell is that," Aya yelled. In the mist a figure came stalking towards them. "Well, I see we finally meet again Aya and who are all your friends," said a child like voice that came from a grown man. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ In the distance the same black figure watched them intently. "Soon, very soon the time will come, and you will all have to test your loyalty to one another." He said in the wind. Aya, and Antila looked towards the trees which was shielded be darkness, they both felt something, but did not no what it was. Their attention was brought back to Koenma, who looked extremely mad to see the pacifier hanging from Aya's neck. "Yusuke please escort them to Genkai's, we are going to talk," ordered Koenma in a threatening tone. 


	5. Ch5: The Interrogation Part I

Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter and in record time too, only a week. This chapter is probably one of the longest so far; I decided to split it into two chapters so the second half of "The Interrogation" will be posted soon.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own YYH but we wished we did though.  
  
Ch. 5- The Interrogation Part I  
  
'Wonderful, this was just wonderful,' thought Aquim. 'Besides being caught for stealing the jewel, he had to be caught by all males. There was no female in sight, well besides his lovely companions.'  
  
Looking at his companions he saw Ashten and Alana walk into their cell quietly, with tears in their eyes. Aya just walked in calmly, she seemed to know what was going on. Antilia was fighting against the boys that were dragging hew towards the cell. Antilia was not acting like her normally calm self; she was thrashing about, licking and screaming. As they reached the door, Antilia kicked up her legs and held them on the wall so they couldn't get into the door. It was amazing how much strength she had in her legs.  
  
"Okay, I'll make a deal, let me talk to Koenma and don't put me into that cell. This will all be over with a lot quicker," said Antilia as she struggled against the boy holding her.  
  
"Look, this will be a LOT easier if YOU just BEHAVE. Just get in the. oww, she bite me," said Yusuke as he drew his hand away from Antilia's mouth. The short boy that they had called Hiei came up to Anitlia's side then with speed only a demon could succeed, he kicked her legs away from the wall and pushed her in the cell. "Detective, I suggest you have the old woman put seals in the sell," said Hiei.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has a strong amount of demon power, she is equal to my own in demon form," said the red hair Kurama.  
  
Once Genkai had activated the seals, the Urameshi team had gone into her shrine to talk to Koenma.  
  
+++  
  
"Did you get it," asked Koenma as the group entered the shrine.  
  
"Get what," asked Yusuke.  
  
"My pacifier you stupid dolt."  
  
"Well I did, but now I think I lost it."  
  
"Now Yusuke be kind," said Botan who was standing next to Koenma.  
  
"Sit down," ordered Genkai.  
  
Once they were all seated comfortably and Koenma had sucked on his pacifier at top speed for the better part of an hour. Koenma cleared his throat and began. "First of all I must thank you for retrieving my pacifier. and of course the jewel. Second, thank you for capturing the thieves."  
  
"Why did they steal the jewel anyways," asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, well, um, actually no one knows what the jewel can do. It is said that it can weaken or strengthen a half demon and increase human or demons powers. No one knows how it is suppose to occur, trust me we tried several times."  
  
"So why DID they steal it," asked Yusuke, getting frustrated.  
  
"Well I won't know that until I talk to them," said Yusuke.  
  
"Do you even know who they are," asked Kurama in shock of the Demigods lack of knowledge.  
  
"Well, yes, the demon is Antilia and Aya is an ex-spirit detective and well that is about it I guess."  
  
(Sweat drop)  
  
"We better start talking to them," insisted Genkai.  
  
+++  
  
Their cell was actually a very large room, covered in seal to suppress their powers. Aquim had decided to just sit down and wait, Ashten sat next to him humming a song, and Alana was still sitting seething in her anger in a corner. Aya had started to do yoga and Antilia was pacing across the sell stopping at the door and starting again. It looked as if she was thinking hard or was panicking. Aya was the only one that knew Antilia was panicking; she didn't want to be yelled at so she continued to bend her body in a precise imitation of yoga. The humming of Ashten finally got to Antilia when she yelled, "Will you stop, this is no time to be humming."  
  
"Of course it is, I can't wait to tell mom about what Aya did," answered Ashten.  
  
Alana paused in her crying long enough to stat, "My grandmothers gonna kill me," and she started to cry again.  
  
The seals deactivated and Antilia ran to the door to stare at the boys evilly and also to get fresh air. She moved her head towards the door and noticed one of the boys. He had long red hair and green eyes, he was a good height, and very handsome. Antilia would have been infatuated if it weren't for what she sensed that he was a fox spirit! He was a fox spirit and he allowed one of his kind to be put into a cage. It was commonly known among the tribes that fox spirits hated to be confined and he knew it.  
  
Yusuke walked into the cell and looked for the person they should talk to first. The answer cam easily when he saw the girl, Aya, doing yoga.  
  
"Well, well Aya you have been volunteered to be our first interview," said Yusuke.  
  
"Someone can't volunteer when they are not given a choice idiot, said Antilia.  
  
Aya walked past Yusuke and Antilia and stepped out of her cell feeling more relaxed. Yusuke escorted her of the jail into Koenma's makeshift office, all the while checking her out. 'She's hot,' he thought as he settled in the corner to watch.  
  
"So Miss Azu, you are in a lot of trouble. But perhaps we can make a deal. Tell me why you were stealing the jewel and how you were going to use it," Koenma said resting his small child hands on his desk.  
  
Aya smiled and looked at Koenma, "I am truly sorry sir, but I have no idea what you're talking about, perhaps you should ask someone else."  
  
Yusuke waked next to Koenma, "You could spend the rest of your life in those cells. No one as cute as you should have to do that. Now, just tell Koenma what he wants to know and then tell me your phone number and sign."  
  
Aya smiled evilly, "I would if I could tell you all I know, except I don't know anything about any jewel. But I do know my number and I'm a Virgo."  
  
Koenma was becoming very annoyed with the obvious flirting occurring in the room. He figured he wasn't going to get anything out of Aya so he ordered Yusuke to return her to the cell. Yusuke followed Koenma's order and escorted her out of the office.  
  
Aya sighed, "I thought we had something," she said to Yusuke.  
  
"We do, and as soon as I can I'll show you what that something is," Yusuke said and smacked her on the butt. Aya was horrified and angry, she punched him, hitting his right eye, then stomped off into her cell slamming the metal bars closed behind her and Antilia was there at the now closed door, "No," whispered Antilia.  
  
+++  
  
Koenma looked over his desk at Ashten; she was very young, younger by at least two years from her half sister Aya.  
  
"So Miss Azu, why did you steal the jewel," Koenma asked seriously.  
  
Ashten frowned, "I never stole a thing in my life, Aya on the other hand steals stuff all the time, mostly my stuff. But she's daddy's favorite. Once our dad got us both a necklace, mine was blue and hers was red. But my favorite color is red. She says it was hers too, but she only says that to hurt me."  
  
Ashten continued to rant about her sister for two more hours. By the time she was shut up, Hiei had fallen asleep on the couch and Kurama was looking up the name of a psychiatrist to give to Ashten. Yusuke took Ashten back to her cell happy to be rid of her.  
  
TBC in Ch. 6: The Interrogation Part II 


	6. Ch 6: The Interrogation Part II

Ch. 6: The Interrogation Part II  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own YYH. (Teardrop)  
  
Yusuke practically threw Ashten into the cell, breathing a sigh of relief. Yusuke had to decide whom to bring to talk to Koenma next. It became easy when they saw the crying girl, Alana.  
  
"Well, well looks like Alana is our next choice talker."  
  
"Shut up you jerk," said Alana spat. While Yusuke was suddenly distracted by Aya giving him a dirty look  
  
None of Alana's supposed "protectors" seemed to notice the conversation. Aya was again doing yoga while giving evil glares to Yusuke, Antilia was looking at Kurama angrily, Aquim was hitting on Botan, and Ashten was still complaining about Aya. Hiei got tired of waiting and walked up to Alana.  
  
"Get up," he said while placing his hand on the ball of his sword.  
  
"No," she yelled defiantly while pulling herself in to a ball in the corner.  
  
"Then we'll force you," Hiei said walking towards her.  
  
"No," Alana yelled as she hit her arm towards Hiei. He easily caught it, she then threw her other hand and it was easily caught again.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"No," she said again as she tried to kick him, but he stopped her. "Let me go you jerk, you call my grandmother and tell her what happened."  
  
Hiei picked up Alana who was shorter than he was and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her out the door. Aquim finally realized they took Alana and ran towards the door screaming curses at Hiei to bring back his sister. But Botan activated the seals and he slid down the invisible wall, making squeaky noises all the way down.  
  
"They took her," stated Aquim, fear for his sister present in his voice.  
  
"Then we are all doomed," said Aya sarcastically, but quickly went quiet when Antilia looked at her and all they could do was wait.  
  
+++  
  
"Why did you steal," asked Koenma.  
  
"We stole those things?" asked Alana surprised.  
  
"YES!" Koenma shouted thinking that the small girl in front of him was "playing innocent."  
  
"Oh, so that is why Antilia was hanging upside down, I thought it was because she had a Spider-Man complex." Alana thought to herself out loud.  
  
"How was she able to live so long," muttered Kurama to Hiei.  
  
"Hn," Hiei shrugged while keeping an eye on Alana as if she would try to attack at any moment.  
  
Just then Kuwabara stepped into the room, Alana stared at his curiously. She couldn't remember who he was. 'I know that Johnny Curl.'  
  
"You!" she shouted finally remembering his face.  
  
"Me?" Kuwabara asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, you low down dirty pig. This is all your fault, it's just like when we were kids."  
  
Kuwabara continued to have a confused look on his face. 'What was she talking about?'  
  
"Relax short stuff, don't get your panties in a twist."  
  
Alana's eyes narrowed in anger, her power started to rise and a box on the table shook open revealing the jewel. It floated to her and tied itself around her neck.  
  
"Why you discussing jerk," she yelled and her hands and body started to glow blue. Suddenly a bow and arrow, made of ice appeared in her hands. She shot at Kuwabara, hitting him on the right butt cheek. He screamed in pain as his butt froze into a block of ice. Kuwabara tried to look at his butt by moving in circles, reminding Yusuke of a dog chasing his tail. Kuwabara yelled in frustration than went to reach for Alana throat but slipped and fell. Kuwabara slid across the floor on his butt of ice, while Alana, who had fainted on the floor lay still with a blissful look on her face.  
  
Koenma got up from his desk and walked up to the group who were all laughing at Kuwabara.  
  
"This is going no where," he said looking at Alana'a still form. The group stood there looking at the sleeping form for a moment as if she would reveal the answer to all their questions if they just waited.  
  
Koenma finally broke the silence and reached for the jewel around Alana's neck. "Oh" he said pulling away from it quickly as if it had bit him.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's frozen.I think I got frost bite." Koenma said childishly than turned to Kurama  
  
"You'll have to get it, I don't want to injure my beautiful fingers."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes, as did every one else in the room. Then using a leaf, which suddenly appeared, in his hand he covered the jewel and put the necklace back into the box. Hiei picked up Alana and with one last glance at Kuwabara as so he might be able to always remember that day "Kuwabara lost all feeling in his ass."  
  
"Lets go see that else we can talk to," said Kurama trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.  
  
+++  
  
Once again the group entered the cell, Hiei was carrying Alana gently in his arms, in a small way of appreciation for pissing off Kuwabara.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her," Aquim shouted at the sight of his little sister in Hiei's arms. Hiei ignored the question and placed Alana on a small cot in the cell.  
  
"She's fine, just tired," Kurama stated.  
  
"Next up is Aquim," said Botan.  
  
Aquim jumped in front of Botan, "Lead the way, beautiful."  
  
+++  
  
Aquim followed Botan into Koenma's office like a lost puppy. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her for a second until Koenma spoke up. "Mr. Stars, Aquim Stars, I do believe." Aquim nodded and sat, he looked around the large office then saw a TV hanging from the wall. The screen showed the cell that contained the odd team. He looked over each of the members making mental notes to himself; Aya was back to meditating. Ashten was talking to herself 'probably making a list of things she was going to tell her father about Aya' Aquim thought. Antilia was pacing back and forth in her cell trying to calm herself. All the while his little sister slept peacefully on a cot.  
  
Aquim's hands balled in to fists as he thought about all the evil things these monster's could have done to 'HIS SWEET, INNOCENT, LITTLE, PRECIOUS sister.'  
  
"What did you do to Alana?" Aquim yelled at Koenma, then turned to Hiei who sat on the couch.  
  
"You are such a weak and useless peace of trash, how dare you speak to me in such a manor." Hiei replied as he jumped up. Than his body relaxed as an idea came to mind. "It's not like you could of stop me from touching the weakling, you refer to as your sister."  
  
Aquim stood up, sparks of lightning covered his fists body. "So you did hurt her. I'll kill you for touching her. I'll kill you, you bastard."  
  
Hiei began to laugh cruelly "I didn't touch your sister, she is below me. She is simply a childish human who can't obey orders. So I simply reprimanded her is all?"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Aquim shouted as the lightning covering his body expanded out.  
  
"I forced her to obey, are you deft of just too stupid to understand the first time? Any way she fainted because of Kuwabara, the dumb ass."  
  
"Oh my gods, there were TWO of you? How could you harm such an 'immaculate' creature. Your not monsters your just evil pure, uncaring evil?" Aquim couldn't believe what he was hearing, all the effort he put in to her well- being, her innocence, it was all for nothing, she was broken forever. Nothing could repair her spirit after such an 'ordeal.'  
  
Hiei was growing frustrated with Aquim's loss of sanity, quickly opened his Jagon Eye and "ZAP."  
  
"Ouch!" Aquim yelled as he reached for is head. He suddenly felt as is he had a hangover. It hurt to think, move, to open his eyes, it just hurt. He tried desperately to remember what just happened.  
  
Botan frowned as she reached for Aquims arm to steady him. "Come on dear. Your going to need a long nap now."  
  
"Ok, are you going to tuck me in and give me a goodnight kiss?" Aquim said hopefully.  
  
"Oh brother, you are quite the pimp aren't you?" asked Botan trying to hold back her anger.  
  
"Hay baby I could be any thing you want me to be," he said reaching for he butt. Botan screamed and hit Aquim over the head with her paddle. "I want you to be at least two feet away from me at all times, how's that?" She would continue to keep him at a 'paddles' distance all the way back to his cell.  
  
Author's Note: Well for Hiei's ZAP power, it pretty much gets rid of memories over the past few hours. We are not completely sure if he actually has this power, but doesn't it seem like he should? I am very sorry that it took so long to update, but life got in the way. Whoever said the senior year of high school was easy, was obviously on crack or some other substance. ;) Well the conclusion of the interrogation will be up soon because I am going on Thanksgiving vacation and then after that there are about three chapters already typed thanks to SnowDucky. (SnowDucky curtseys on the side and says, "Much love.") I believe that it is enough rambling for now, please review. It helps are egos that get shot down when we realize that we still have 115 days left until graduation.  
  
TBC in Ch. 7- The Interrogation Part III 


	7. Ch 7: The Interrogation Part III

Ch. 7: The Interrogation Part III  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own YYH.  
  
+++  
  
"Antilia, Princess of the Fox tribe of the Black wood, your people have been searching for you," Koenma said matter of factly after he had locked the door, so they could speak privately.  
  
"They know why I left, and you do as well," Antilia responded sounding rather irritated.  
  
"Yes, I do... but that gives you no right to steal from me!" Koenma shouted.  
  
"I had no other option, besides that jewel really belongs to the priestess."  
  
"Priestess? You mean that girl, Alana. Tell me, why do you need the jewel and what does the girl have to do with it? I doubt you would drag her along unless you had too."  
  
Antilia sighed, "As you know the jewel grants two gifts, the gift of strength and the gift of purity to all half breeds. And you do know the story behind the jewel."  
  
"Yes oh coarse I do. It was born from the first half breed between mortal human and demon."  
  
"Yes, that is true... but what most people don't know about it is the first half breeds child. Her child was the first priestess, the first to inherit the jewel, and the female children after that would become the next priestess. That girl, Alana, is the descendant of the maker of the jewel, she is the only living priestess."  
  
"Ok, fine I understand that. But what does the jewel have to do with her? Why is she important to you?" Koenma was getting irritated with hearing what he already knew. He was more concerned with what he didn't know.  
  
"The jewel only works for her. It will only work with her blood, the blood of the first priestess, of the first mixed demon and human. With out her, the jewel is worthless. Only her blood can awaken its powers of strength and purity..."  
  
+++ Kuwabara held a glass cup to the door of Koenma's office trying to listen to what Antilia and Koenma were talking about. Kurama and Hiei stood opposite each other leaning against the wall. "I can't hear a damned thing!" Kuwabara complained, "This trick always worked when I was listening to my sisters conversations."  
  
Sighing Kurama said, "Neither can I, what about you Hiei? Can you sense anything with your eye, or hear anything?"  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "No, the door has been charmed. You will not hear anything unless Koenma meant for you to hear it," Hiei said.  
  
"It's rather odd that Koenma would not include us in this ones questioning," Kurama added as he pushed himself off the wall.  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's only reply. And they both went back to the dungeons to check on the others.  
  
"What do you make of them?" Kurama finally asked Hiei knowing that Hiei sometimes knew more than he was opting to say.  
  
"I only have a suspicion... that jewel is perhaps the jewel of half breeds... but I know little about the jewel and what it is capable of. Perhaps you know more than you are telling as well... what do you know about this Fox demon that you're not saying?"  
  
Kurama laughed, "Yes, I could never fool you could I?"  
  
Hiei still was silent, holding his rather indifferent face; "I doubt it is you abilities that is hindering you there. I can read your thoughts and sense you emotions with the Jagon eye. I felt your surprise when you were fighting with that girl."  
  
Kurama's face turned serious, "Her blades were unusual. They are no normal blades, the design on them could only be held by someone of royalty... she must be either of a royal family or she stole it from..." Kurama was interrupted by the sound of Botan yelling in disgust.  
  
"You pervert, I would never so such an act with you," she said to Aquim blushing.  
  
Aquim smiled showing his perfectly white super star teeth. Yusuke laughed but stopped when he felt his pockets being raided by Aya.  
  
"Wooh there beautiful! You can get in to my pants but please lets do this with out an audience," Yusuke said grabbing her hands.  
  
"Oh please, I was looking for a key or something useful. And how dare you assume me to be so easy," Aya responded.  
  
+++  
  
"So your going to use her powers to free your daughter from the Lord Raenef?" he said.  
  
"Yes, and for her to have pure blood."  
  
"Oh, yes. I almost forgot that you have a mixed daughter. I wondered who her father was, mixing is forbidden in you tribe right?" Antilia thought back to the night her dear little girl was conceived.  
  
+ Flashback + Antilia stared at the red liquid in the golden goblet her mother held out to her. It seemed as if her future was finally coming upon her, for she was staring down at it in the goblet. Her mothers' eyes were cold and blank.  
  
"It's your time to find a mate, to make an heir... to give our people a King," the words of her mother rang in her ears.  
  
"We don't need a King. We have a Queen, and I am still very young, an heir can wait," Antilia said as she watched her mothers usually emotionless grow angry.  
  
"You have waited long enough. Now you will find a mate, and remember that you chose this path... By refusing all of the men in our tribe.." Antilia interrupted her mother.  
  
"I didn't want them, I did not love them!" Antilia shouted and her mother slapped her across the face.  
  
"Love is nothing, your selfish and prideful. Your life doesn't belong to you, it belongs to our people. And you owe them a heir," her mother said and grabbed Antilia by the hair and poured the red liquid down her throat.  
  
Her body jerked in spasms, her blood felt as if it were boiling as the liquid oozed down her throat. Her breathing came in gasps as she squirmed on the tent floor. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears, then the heart beats of the other close to her joining her own. She covered her ears trying to block out the noise, but the random beats of the hearts began to beat in a rhythm. They sounded like drums, drums calling her to run, to hunt something, someone. She slowly stumbled to her feet and ran as fast as she could, following the beats of the drums.  
  
Just as she felt that she would drop from exhaustion she caught the scent of another. The smell seemed musky and salty, like the sea, it rejuvenated her. She eventually found a campground inhabited by one man. The man was strong, and she was drawn to his power. Antilia tried to hold her self still, she didn't want to move, but she couldn't stop her body. Her body no longer listened; the animal inside of her was fighting with her. Antilia began to loose continuousness, but not in her body. Her mind felt weak, her body alive. She could hold on no longer, Antilia felt her body release its caged wild animal, and her mind slipped in to blackness, to sleep.  
  
Early the next morning Antilia found herself in a small tent. She was covered in a goat fur blanket, and it didn't take her very long to realize that she as nude. Antilia wanted to cry, she tried to remember what happened after she found the camp but nothing was coming. She looked around for her clothes and dressed feeling dirty and alone. She tried to ignore the pain from her lower stomach as she crawled out of the tent. As soon as she stepped in to the cold morning air, she saw him.  
  
The man from last night was asleep in front of a small fire covered in a blanket like the one she was covered in when she awoke. She walked up to him ready for the worst, for her cage. But to her surprise and relief he carried no mark on his neck, claming him as her mate. She checked her neck and found nothing there either. Then to her absolute horror, she discovered he was no demon, he was a human, a mortal. Antilia felt herself panic, adrenalin rushing into her blood, she backed away from him thinking of where to go. Her tribe, her people, but would they want her back after this?  
  
+End Flashback+  
  
"I was young, my powers were not fully matured," Antilia said as she regretted the effects of her desire for powerful blood. She changed though, she was calmer, and she had her daughter. The daughter she had to protect from all demons, but she failed at that as well. She would fix it; she must fix it, even if it killed her.  
  
"I need that jewel."  
  
"And I need Lord Raenef," said Koenma.  
  
"You know where he is?"  
  
"No, but I know he has your daughter... shall we talk?"  
  
+++++  
  
Aya had taken the place of Antilia with staring evilly at the Yurameshi team. 'I don't get it... Why would Antilia willingly talk to Koenma?' What ever it was Aya didn't have a good feeling about it. The seals suddenly released around the cell. Koenma and Antilia entered the cell ushering the Yurameshi team on.  
  
Koenma walked up to Alana and looked in to her eyes searching, "The Priestess of the Jewel of mixed demons."  
  
Antilia looked down at Koenma then back to Alana, "Yes, that is her, shall we start what is needed?"  
  
Koenma, still searching Alana's eyes answered, "Yes, let's go."  
  
Aya pulled Antilia closer to her, "What's going on?"  
  
Antilia scratched the back of her head and laughed. "Well the thing is..."  
  
The birds rose from their resting place in the trees when the high-pitched scream of Aya filled the air "WHAT?!?"  
  
TBC- Ch.8  
  
Author's Note: Everyone, gasp in surprise, she is still alive. Forgive me, I am so sorry that I have not updated. Well, technically I did, but I accidentally posted Ch.5 again (Sweatdrop) and it was the crappy version top (Teardrop). After a long conversation with SnowDucky (curtseys in corner), I realized my mistake and let out some stress that had built up, much to SnowDucky's dismay. But now here is the CORRECT chapter. Puppy in Pink, I am sorry I have not updated, but I had a really good thank you in the fake Ch. 7. But I truly do appreciate what you wrote and I hope to come out with the chapters more quickly. But this is not a promise because senior year is turning out a lot harder that I anticipated (glares at EVIL, SATANIC Adv. Pre-Cal Book). But I have a four-day weekend coming up next week, so hopefully the story will have more chapters soon. Wow, this is a long author's note, it is just cause I haven't updated in such a long time. Well until next time. Bye Bye. 


	8. Ch 8: Home Sweet Dump

Ch. 8: Home Sweet Dump  
  
Author's Note: Well Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Here is my present to all of you, the next chapter in the story. We are finally finished with 'The Interrogation,' thanks SnowDucky for typing the last part of it. This is the first official chapter written by SnowDucky (SnowDucky takes official bow). I have now taken the role as editor for the next two chapters, but I will be back in the author's role along with my friends. Well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own YYH.  
  
+++  
  
Aya drove the large U-hall down the old city street looking at the numbers written on the curb, '10339' she kept repeating to her self as she drove. "Look, I found it Aya," Alana said excitably pointing at an old brick three story apartment building. "That can't be it." Aya said in shock, while parking out in front of the building. She looked at the broken windows and the front door which looked like it was about to fall off. "That's it, see '10339.'" Alana replied while pointing out the numbers written in spray paint on the brick next to the door. There were five concrete steps leading up to the front door. The black metal railings that were bolted to the cement were twisted outward and one was completely broken off the cement in the front. Aya climbed out of the U-hall and stood in front of the house. She reminded Alana of some type of punker in her tight black flair pants and tight red shirt that said, 'i'm not crazy, I just do what ever the voices in my head tell me to.' Aya's hair was pulled back in to a long French braid that stretched down to the end of her back. "So that's supposed to be where we are going to live." Alana studied Aya and took a step away from her, for Aya's face was turning red and her she had her hands in tight fists at her side. "That little evil brat sent us here to this dump to live. It's bad enough that I have to work for him but this is just wrong. I am going to strangle him by that pacifier he took back from me." Alana smiled at Aya's harsh words. She knew that Aya was really angry that she had to give the pacifier back to Koenma. "Well maybe it will be better on the inside." Alana offered hoping to calm Aya down. "Yea right. Come on lets start to unload the stuff."  
  
Aquim got out of the jeep and looked back to Antila, he flashed her his perfect movie star smile and ran his fingers through lighting struck hair. "I'll go help them unload, you can park, but be careful with my jeep, don't scratch the paint." Aquim said and started to walk toward the U-hall truck. He watched his little sister, Alana, struggling to catch the boxes that Aya unceremoniously threw down at her. He chuckled to him self, and stuffed his hands in to his jean pockets. Alana looked as young as she ever did in her over sized overalls and white shirt. Aquim's yellow button up shirt, moved with the small breeze, as is was untucked and open exposing his well built chest under his tight under shirt. Aya cussed and grabbed the boxes and dropped them down to Alana, who was setting them on the curb. "Stupid little kid can't even give us a decent place to sleep..." Alana struggled to keep up with Aya's quick pace for she felt like Aya was throwing the boxes at her faster than she could set them down. "Aya please slow..." Alana was cut off by the sound of her brother's voice calling her. "Aquim?" Alana said ignoring the boxes Aya continued to toss to her, which were now hitting the ground. "Hay, sis. So which apartment is it?" Alana pointed to the building in front of him and Aquim's smile quickly faded. "No way, we can't stay here. I could never bring a girl over, she would get discussed and leave if I did." Aya began to laugh. "Oh, well trust me the girl would get discussed with you before you even got her in a block of this place." Aquim gave Aya a dirty look while Alana stood completely oblivious to what they were talking about. Antila walked up to the group and looked them over. Aya was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach while Aquim yelled threats at her. She smiled at the site of her team. She was leading two half demons, one whom was willing to do anything to protect his half sister as long at he didn't get distracted by anything with boobs, and the other whom was hot tempered and more concerned for her own affairs. Then there was Alana, a young priestess who couldn't fight, just discovered that she had some power, and was the most gullible and naive person that Antila had ever met. The girl was so weak and yet she had so much power. "Aya, Aquim, stop it now!" Both Aya and Aquim stopped and looked at Antila. Her hands were on her hips and her green dickeys, and purple top seemed perfectly straight. She reminded Aya of some type of manager who was yelling at her employees.  
  
Aya watched Antila struggle with the keys to open the front door of the building, she moaned in her impatience. Finally Aya pushed Antila out of the way of the door and kicked it open. The door fell to the ground, with a crash and a wave of dust arose from the floor. Alana sneezed and fell back in to her brother's hard chest. "Oh, sorry," she said and stepped in the apartment with Aya and Antila. "This isn't ours; we get the top two floors." Antila announced and started to move to a set of stairs at the end of the hall. The four of them each carried a box up the old wooden stairs of the apartment. "Ok so maybe the inside isn't better." Alana said to herself as she followed behind Aya. "Don't worry ducky, we can fix it up before school starts again." Aquim said to her hearing her depressed words. Aya pretended to gag while listening to Aquim's kind words of hope to his sister and at the mention of going back to school.  
  
Once reaching the second floor the group set the boxes down and looked around the large room. The room, like the whole house has oak floors that could hardly be seen under the dirt and dust. There was an island on one side of the room with a sink attacked to it and counters with a stove. "Wonder if the stove and dish washer work." Antila said while looking over the place. "I think this is the living area, like in dorms." Aquim said. "What do you mean?" Alana asked. "In collage the living area is a floor set up to be the kitchen, dining room and living room. If this place is set up like a collage dorm than the rooms down stairs are bedrooms and the rooms upstairs will be the same. On the paper work Koenma gave me, we are able to use the second and third floors." Antilla said and started walking to the stairs. Alana rushed in front of her and ran upstairs "I want to claim the first room." Aquim followed but slowly as did Aya while muttering "then at least we won't have to clean up the bottom floor."  
  
Alana opened all the doors to the rooms before she stood in the middle of the biggest. "I want this one." Aya stepped in to the room and looked around, "this one is at least 3 feet bigger than all the others, and you can't have it." Alana's arms folded across her chest, "and why not?" she asked in a pout. Antila walked to the window slightly paying attention to the conversation going on. "Because you are too short." Aya said in "a matter of factly" manner while Alana's mouth dropped open and Antila laughed to herself. "Yes much too short, it would be a waist of space for you to have so much room to your self. Such a big waist, you will have to take a smaller room, but even then you will have too much space... let me see," she said while making a thinking face." Oh yes, you could stay in a nice closet or under the sink down stairs. Now that would be perfect." Alana's face turned to worry and she rushed to her brother who had entered the room. "Oh, Aquim. Do you think that I am short?" she asked while hugging her brother's stomach for she only came to just above his elbow while standing up straight. "Well I... well I... Tall compared to what?" her brother asked with the sweat drop on his forehead. But to his relief his attention was elsewhere.  
  
"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS." Aya and Antila said in unison. "Hah, paper beats rock. The room is mine!" Antila said, running to look out the window, which to her relief looked out to the park. "Best out of three?" Aya pleaded. "No! You won the pacifier, I won the room." Antila said strongly. "But that didn't count I had to give it back to the brat remember?" Antila listened to Aya's complaints will no pity; "We didn't know you would have to at the time so the room is mine." Aya left defeated, as did the others who were going to go looking for a room to claim.  
  
Each bedroom was rather large, for each room had its own bathroom, with a tub/shower, sink and counter, and walk in closets. The third floor was set up with two rooms on each side of the hall. Antila, whom had the largest room, was next to Alana's, who ended up with the smallest. Directly across the hall from Alana's room was Aquim's, and next to him, across from Antila, laid Aya's room that was equally sized to Aquim's.  
  
The group, after a long day of unloading the large U-hall sat on the wooden floor, which was cleaned by Alana. Aya used her "blankie" as a picnic blanket for the team to sit on while eating the recently delivered Chinese food. "Oh, now this is good Orange chicken." Aya said with her mouth full. "Yea, it's the best I've tasted." Antila agreed. "Could you believe gram's today ducky?" Aquim said using his pet name for his sister. "Yea she was a bit shocked when Koenma started to talk," Alana said.  
  
"Shocked, Hell she fainted in to that dorky red heads arms. Your old lady freaked, once she woke up she began to try to kill the baby brat, and probably would have if it hadn't been for Botan protecting him." Aya said while laughing at the memory of the little brat running for his life from an old lady with a cane. "Well she let you go at least; I didn't think she was going to let you after Koenma finally told her what he was going to do." Aquim said rather disappointed that his grandmother had agreed to let Alana go. "I don't think she would have if she didn't learn that you were going to be with her. When were you adopted Aquim?" Antila asked. Aquim's face saddened a bit and he was quite. Alana didn't notice and spoke for him. "He was adopted a year after I was born. Though Gram's has taken care of him since the day he brought me to her." Antila's curiosity rose 'the day he brought Alana to her?' She studied Aquim's face, it had noticeably darkened and he looked unwilling and unwanting to hear or talk about his past. So Antila dropped the subject. Aya began to choke on a piece of orange chicken and the group laughed while Aquim preformed the Heimlich remover on her. Aya coughed up the chicken and laughed. "I almost was killed by a piece of the only kind of chicken I like. I told you the stuff was dangerous."  
  
+++  
  
Over the next few weeks the group had the two floors completely fixed, they had bought furniture for all the rooms, couches, a dining table and chairs. As for their bedrooms, the group had to buy their own things with their own money. For the money Koenma had given them was only enough to fix the repairs in the apartment, and buy the things for the living area. Alana's brother had paid for the supplies for her with money that none of the team knew he had. Alana ignored the unusual amount of money, assuming that he had gotten a raise from his job at the doajo, while Aya and Antila didn't push the topic after finding Aquim very reluctant to tell. Antila used the last of her money to buy her supplies, finding that she had little to buy after moving all of her things from her old apartment. But she decided that perhaps she would drop the school act and get a job, thinking that Aya would be enough protection for Alana during school. Aya found that her father was more than willing to loan her enough money to get what ever she wanted, adding to the jealously of her little half sister Ashten. 


	9. Ch 9: Room Mates, PJ's and All

Ch. 9: Room Mates, PJ's and All  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own YYH.  
  
+++  
  
None of the new team ever gave a thought to the Yurameshie Team, they had completely dropped the memory of them and concentrated on the apartment and fixing it. They had soon found that they had a routine, like a very disfunctional family. Alana would wake, and make breakfast for the others who would join her in a common order. First Aquim, who would sometimes be escorting his last nights date to the door, then sit at the table where he read the paper. Next Aya, who would awake cussing all the way down stairs till she was handed the sports page of the paper and her cup of cappuccino. Then lastly Antilla, who would come down stairs with her red hair a mess in her face saying nothing. The group had learned not to speak to her till she was awake for an half hour. (which would change depending on weather Alana and Aya were in school and when they were out of school.) Aquim had kept everyone on schedule using a watch with an alarm. He had been using it to help his sister stay on top of things, he was becoming more and more like a father to her.  
  
This day however was going to be different, though it may not have started out that way. Alana yawned and stretched her arms over her head then curled up in to a ball on her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Today was a Monday, the first day back to school, summer break was over. Alana stood up and made her bed, organizing her pillow and stuffed animals in a nice arrangement. She then brushed out her long blond hair and put it in to two neat pigtails. She danced around her room grooming her hair, washing her face then brushing her teeth. Alana's room was white with the exception of clouds painted on the ceilings. Even her bed spread was white. Her canopy bed frame, bookcase, nightstand, dresser, and desk all were made of a light colored wood, in a Greashien Victorian style. The room was a complete reflection of Alana; her innocence was seen in the white while her naivety and childishness was seen in her stuffed animals and ornaments. Even her intelligence and perfectionisms was there in the matching hangers and alphabetized books.  
  
Alana slipped on her baby blue slippers, the perfect match to her overly long silk PJ pants and white spaghetti string top with a rubber ducky printed on the front. She peeked her head out of her bedroom door, looking for any life. There was none to be found. Alana smiled and she slipped out of her room and went down stairs, where she began to make pancakes, with strawberry syrup and fresh strawberries. While she hummed a song she heard in a Disney film, Anastasia, "Once Upon a December."  
  
Aquim rolled over, mumbling out a girls name as he slept. Then awoke with a start, sitting up trying to remember where he was. Once he remembered he thought back to his dream. He was kissing a beautiful French girl with short brown hair, when he called out her name he was received with a slap on the face. For apparently he had called out the wrong girls name. And the French tart was very angry, he tried to plead with her that it was a mistake, but it was no good and he had to spend the night alone. "Glad that was only a dream," he said to him self as he pulled of the black silk bedspread covered with hearts. Oddly enough his boxers were black with bananas on them. Aquims bed was in the shape of heart and his frame and all the other furniture in his room, (exactly the same furniture as Alana) was made of a silver metal and a golden wood. Like his sister his room reflected his personality. He had pictures of girls in bathing suits on his closet door, and one stuffed animal his sister had bought him when she was eight for his birthday, it was a big banana, holding a heart. He had two pictures in a frame, one of his mother and father, and the other of him and his sister. Aquim stretched just as his watch began to beep. He looked at it already knowing why it was beeping. It was time for Alana to start to head down stairs. He like to use his watch ever since he got it, it made him feel safer, it allowed him to watch and take care of Alana easily with out her knowing. Like the alarm to know when she was going down stairs to make breakfasts. Aquim listened for a moment then heard a door close, he moved to his restroom satisfied that he had heard her. The bathroom was banana yellow with banana shower curtains and rug to match. Aquim put on his large yellow robe and slippers and headed down stairs to see Alana cooking. "Smells good," he stated flatly, watching his sister smile seeing his presence. "Yes, I made you orange juice and Banana Nut cappuccino, you want it now?" Aquim nodded and took his drinks to the table, which had already been set. He opened his paper that was lying on his chair waiting for him.  
  
Aya cussed as her alarm went off. She hated being woken up by some news broadcaster telling her what the weather was going to be almost as much as she hated waking up to a loud beeping sound. Her last alarm clock only made the beep so she pounded it with a baseball bat. Aya threw her red bed spread to the floor, and stretched. She could smell food and her stomach growled. So she quickly slipped on her red short silk robe, which she left untied and moved to her bathroom sink.  
  
All of Aya's furniture was cherry red or made of a black painted metal. She had a medieval style to her room and taste. Her bed was a king size, larger than anyone else's, she had speakers in each corner of her room to that she had surround sound, with everything. Aya put on her red slippers, matching her tank top, which was a bit short so her tanned flat stomach and belly button showed. Her black PJ shorts, showed off her long tan legs, and worked perfectly to show off her long black hair.  
  
Aya moaned as she entered the kitchen and ungracefully flopped down in her seat. Aquim looked over his paper at her and smiled suspiciously. He handed her the sports page and whispered, "You're looking lovely this morning. Do you want to date?" Aya looked up in to his eyes and smiled sweetly, "Do you want to die?" She said, and moved her fork so that is hovered right above his hand. Aquim moved back his hand quickly, "playing hard to get huh?" Aya laughed, "No, I'm playing "you'll never get" and if you try I will kill you slowly." Alana interrupted them when she screamed and dropped what was supposed to be Aya's coffee on the kitchen floor. Aya's screamed for her dear coffee. Aquim jumped out of his seat moving to Alana and moving her behind him, as he turned to look at what she was scared of. There stood the Yurameshi team, in PJ's for all to see.  
  
The sound of screams filled Antila's bedroom and she sat up. 'Alana,' she thought, and ran out of her room and down stairs. She saw the three members of her team staring at something by the door leading the stairs for the first floor. Antila slid across the wood floor putting her between them and the "trouble." She held up Sai blades ready to attack in her plaid green and red PJ's, barefoot. But there to her utter amazement was Yusuke, and his friends.  
  
"What in death's entire name is going on?" she said still holding a protective stance.  
  
Yusuke and the others were standing there in surprise. Finally Alana spoke, "I just turned around and there they were. They scared me; I didn't exactly see them come in." Aya didn't seem to care though, she was staring at the spilt coffee mumbling something like "oh, my dear sweet coffee, you didn't deserve this." Aquim held his stance till he looked back at his sister, and finally notice that the others were seeing his sweet little sis in her PJ's. And that these PJ's showed her stomach slightly and took much of her "neck." Aquim pulled off his large yellow robe and proceeded to put it on to his sister, who was protesting.  
  
Antila ignored the three and turned to Yusuke, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Kuwabara, whom was wearing kitty PJ's and slippers with kitty's on them stood up straight, "we live here now you freak, down stairs. We came last night around midnight." Alana's face turned red with anger, "oh, no you don't. I won't let you live here you afro pig." Alana said referring to Kuwabara's hair, which with out muse turned in to a big afro. Kuwabara suddenly felt self-conscious, and looked at the floor. Kuruma, who was wearing flannel green and red PJ's, which just happened to match Antila's, took the time to speak and explain the situation. It seamed that Koenma thought it would be good that the whole group should be living together to train, protect the jewel, and go on missions.  
  
"So when will this first mission be?" Aya asked finally paying attention to something other than the spilt coffee. Yusuke looked her over with a satisfied smirk, "He will tell us at the end of this week, Botan will drop a tape off, or tell us." Antila finally put her weapons away and looked over the group. "Well, if you must stay here then there are going to be rules." She walked over to Hiei and crossed her arms much in the way he did. Hiei looked up at her in annoyance; he was barefoot and clothed in nothing more then a pair of black silk boxers with little devils on them. His hair oddly was not much different, only a few stray hairs were out of place. "So you are to keep that creepy third eye covered at all times in this apartment, listen to your own thoughts that should be enough for you." Hiei "hn" in defiance for he didn't care what she was saying. He was paying more attention to Alana whom was still fighting her brother trying to stop him from putting the robe on her. Antila moved to Kurama. "You dirty little bastard. You're the one that locked me up like a caged animal. You stay the hell away from me, I don't even want to hear you breath." Next Antila looked to Yusuke, who was also barefoot, and clothed in a pair of red boxers. "You are to keep your eyes on our faces and not on are Asses, or any where else. And you must especially are to keep your hands and perverted thoughts to yourself." Yusuke nodded while crossing his fingers behind his back. Antila satisfied with his nod moved her attention to Kuwabara who was still looking at the floor. "You are to keep away from Alana. For some reason or another she hates you. And that by itself is reason enough for me to distrust you, because Alana likes practically every one, but she really hates you." Antila took a step away from the team, "None of you are allowed up stairs to our rooms. And I mean none."  
  
Aquim looked at his watch and counted down during Antila's speech of the rules, "20, 19, 18," "Oh and Alana, it's time for breakfasts right?" Antila asked loudly. Alana squeaked out a small "yes." And Antila turned back to the team. "You will feed them, all of them except the weeded red head, Kurama, and the fuzzy basket ball head, Kuwabara."  
  
Aquim looked back to his watch "10, 9, 8, 7..."  
  
"But I didn't expect to have..." Alana tried to speak but was shot down by Antila. "Do what I say Alana." Alana nodded, and Aya giggled, "Yes you have to because you're short."  
  
"3, 2, 1."  
  
Aquim's watch beeped 7:30 a.m. And Antila smiled. "Good morning all." Yusuke and his team, accept for Hiei were completely shocked and confused. All of the sudden Antila was being nice to them. "Let's eat."  
  
The group sat down and Alana gave every one, except for Kuwabara and Kurama, a plate of food. Just as she was about to eat Aquim's watch beeped, Alana looked at him confused and he mouthed the word "school." Alana jumped up and ran up the stairs, tripping several times over her brother's large yellow robe. The group ate in silence listening only to the sounds of Alana falling over the robe and then the door to her room opening and closing.  
  
Antila walked slowly up to her room; today she was going job hunting. She opened the door to her room and slammed the door behind her. Her room was painted green and she had tons of plants in pots around her room. Antila's furniture consisted of a bed, made of oak, a desk, and nightstand. Her room was fairly simple. Even her bedspread was green with flowers, and her bathroom flowed the same design. Antila dressed and headed back down stairs ready for the day, no matter what else may come.  
  
By the time Alana ran down stairs, the group had left to their own rooms. Hiei and Antila were already dressed. They sat on the couch, Hiei flipped through the channels, and Antila criticized them while looking through the wanted ads in the newspaper. "The View? That show is too opinionated." Hiei moved to the next channel. "Regis and Kelly? That show sucks now that Kathy Lee Gifford is gone." Hiei move to the next. "All My Children?" Hiei looked at the complaining Antila, "What's wrong with this one?" Antila smiled and laughed a little, "nothing, nothing at all." Hiei "hn" and turned to watch the show.  
  
Alana ran through the room to the other door, "Got to go, bye." Antila picked up the keys off the coffee table and held them up in the air. Alana ran back in to the room searching the counter top. "Antila, have you seen my..." Alana stopped in mid sentence seeing Antila holding up her keys. "Oh thanks," she said and grabbed the keys. "See you later, Bye Hiei."  
  
Aquim and Aya ran down the stairs in a panic. "Alana's missing!" Aya shouted. Hiei began to laugh. "No she's not she just left for school, which you should be doing too." Aya walked away very grumpy, and the mention of school. Aquim took a deep breath and relaxed. "I don't know how you ever kept her alive, let alone not lost her yet." Hiei said under his breath to Antila. "Tell me about it," she replied.  
  
+++  
  
Kurama walked in to the kitchen and began to unload the dishwasher as Antila watched him trying to figure out where every thing went. He was beginning to get frustrated looking for the knife draw when Antila finally spoke up. "It's behind you, third draw over from the sink." Kurama nodded and put the knife away when he noticed that Antila was circling the jobs out of the newspaper. He looked back to the dishwasher and started putting the plates away as he pretended to think aloud, "works going to be tough at the flower shop today, there's only me and the owner working." Antila looked up at him in interest, "What are you going on about?" Kurama smiled in satisfaction knowing that she was doing exactly what he wanted and expected of a fox demon. "Well I was just talking to myself. You see I quit school and got a job at this great little flower shop on 3rd and Rain Drive. I found it was easier to do the missions for Koenma when I didn't have school. So I told my... Mother... well I told her I graduated early and then I got this job. But the owner is getting old and we need someone else to work there other than me of course. And no one has even applied for a position there yet." Kurama was feeling very smart and proud of him self at this point, he watched as Antila's face lit up with excitement. "Really? Now a flower shop sounds like a nice place to work. Maybe I will apply." Antila said putting down the newspaper. Kurama closed the emptied dishwasher and nodded, "I am sure that Mr. Kai will hire you, I will speak to him if you want?" Antila nodded and left the room.  
  
Hiei began to laugh and looked at Kurama, "I guess you like her, but I just can't figure out why. She yelled at us all morning and you turn around and help her find a job." Kurama sat next to Hiei, "I understand why she is angry with me. I put her in a cage and to some being in a cage in worse than death." Hiei nodded not really understanding what Kurama meant but really didn't want to. Any ways, "COPS" was coming on and he loved to watch humans make fools of themselves.  
  
Author's Note: Well there was the next chapter. Isn't it fun to finally be finished with the 'Interrogations?' There is going to be some more action coming really soon, I again take the role of writer, with Flamingo's and SnowDucky's help of course. Wow has to be one of the first author's notes were I have not complained or anything...Creepy. Well, I will TRY to get Ch. 10 out this weekend or the next. It is written, now it is the process of typing it. Until next time, Bye. 


End file.
